


Three's Company

by Lichtstrahl



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Cute, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, Face-Fucking, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love Bites, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Smut, Soonhoon - Freeform, Soonyoung and hoshi twins, Spanking, Sweet, Threesome - M/M/M, non Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22017868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lichtstrahl/pseuds/Lichtstrahl
Summary: "Fancy seeing you here, little brother." The guy said, smirking as he closed the door behind him.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 215





	Three's Company

**Author's Note:**

> This is 5k of porn :'  
> Soonyoung x Jihoon x Hoshi

Soonyoung was enjoying his day; with Jihoon hovering on top of him, kissing him lazily and roaming his hands under Soonyoung's shirt. The one beneath was doing the same, touching Jihoon's bare chest under his oversized shirt, enjoying the occasional moans when he brushed against his sensitive nubs.

Everything seemed perfect at the moment but good things never really last.

Soonyoung could vaguely pick up the sound of Jihoon's front door being unlocked. He groaned into Jihoon's lips and the boy paused to give him a questioning look. Soonyoung brought a hand to brush away Jihoon's hair from his face; he smiled when he saw the small glint of lust in his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

Suddenly the door opened and Soonyoung glared at the intruder who just barged in. "That's what's wrong." Soonyoung grunted to Jihoon who had pried his eyes away for the sake of looking at the newcomer.

"Fancy seeing you here, little brother." The guy said, smirking as he closed the door behind him.

Soonyoung glared at his twins and hugged Jihoon close to him. "The fuck are you doing here? Today is my day!" He complained, obviously displeased at his older twins' appearance.

"Don't be like that. Did you forget that Jihoon has another boyfriend?" Hoshi taunted as he sat on the bed too, patting his lap for Jihoon to come to him but Soonyoung held the male tight.

"Bitch, go away." He growled.

Jihoon only rolled his eyes at their banter. "I called Hoshi here." He then confessed, kissing Soonyoung when he gave him a betrayed look. "I'm sorry, I know today is supposed to be spent with you. I'll make it up to you later."

Soonyoung kissed him back, sighing. "I can't do anything if he's here because of you." He said to the kiss and pulled them both to sit up. Once he locked eyes with Hoshi who's still smirking hatefully, he gave him the middle finger.

"I'll make it up, promise." Jihoon said again and pecked Soonyoung briefly before getting out of his hold to go to the older Kwon. He looked over his shoulder when Soonyoung refused to let go of his hand. He let him be and chuckled. "Cute."

Once he arrived in front of Hoshi, he smiled a small smile. "Hi."

Hoshi kissed him hard instead of replying with another 'Hi'. Not like Jihoon expected him to do so. Jihoon hooked one hand around Hoshi's neck and pulled him closer, moving his lips and tilting his head following the older's lead.

"Hey, why are you guys kissing for so long." Soonyoung protested from behind and Jihoon finally pulled away, panting softly.

"You're so noisy, Kwon." Hoshi growled at him.

"You're also a Kwon!"

"Can't you guys stop fighting, for fuck's sake!" Jihoon, who had had enough finally glared at them both, effectively shutting them up.

"Sorry." They both mumbled but they're still glaring at each other.

"Stop it!" Jihoon groaned and hit Hoshi on the arm.

"Ouch, why am I the only one getting hit!" Hoshi rubbed the spot Jihoon had hit.

"Because you're provoking him with your dumb smirk." Jihoon reasoned and beckoned Soonyoung to come closer, which he did, and with a smug smile that screams ' _It's my fucking win.'_ "Wipe that dumb smile away. No one wins."

Soonyoung pouted at that, his hands snaking and circling around Jihoon's waist as he leaned his head on his back. "So why did you call the other Kwon here."

"I'd like to know the reason too." Hoshi added, stroking Jihoon's hair.

"Well.." Jihoon started but was stopped as he let out a hum when Soonyoung's hand came inside his shirt again while Hoshi had started kissing his necks and leaving marks. "How am I supposed to- _ah_ talk!" He gasped when Hoshi sucked on the sensitive spot under his ear and then Soonyoung was playing with his nipples, ripping a moan out of him.

It's so good to be touched by both of his boyfriends at the same time. This exceeded both his expectations and imaginations. Simply put, it's mind-blowing.

And somehow, it has turned into a competition of who can make Jihoon moan louder between the twins.

"S-Stop-!" Jihoon demanded when it's gotten too much.

"Why? Didn't you invite Hoshi for this?" Soonyoung whispered to his ears while pulling the shirt, which Hoshi had unbuttoned, off. "You wanted to be touched by the both of us at the same time?"

Jihoon's body jerked in surprise when Hoshi licked his chest without a warning and his hands immediately went to grab onto his blonde hair. "H-How did you?"

"It's not that hard to figure out." Hoshi said while lapping his nipples, making Jihoon threw his head back and unintentionally granting more access for Soonyoung who had been biting him. Yes, Soonyoung is into biting.

"Fuck." Jihoon breathed out when Soonyoung bit hard on his nape, it'll probably leave a mark. "Kiss me, please." He asked but it's a mistake to not say a name. Both boyfriends came up to claim his lips.

"Me first." Soonyoung frowned at Hoshi who mimicked his expression.

"I'm older than you."

"I'm here first!"

"Can you guys please not!?" Jihoon whined, exasperated. "Play a fucking rock paper scissors or something." Because Jihoon couldn't choose either. Hell, if he could, Jihoon wouldn't end up with both of them as his boyfriends.

They both pouted but did a quick round of the game with Soonyoung emerging victorious. He grinned at his brother before taking Jihoon's chin in his hand and kissing him deeply.

Hoshi who had lost continued to shower Jihoon's body with million kisses, groaning when the younger grinded their slowly hardening member together.

"Fuck, baby." He held onto Jihoon's hip with one hand while the other came inside the shorter's sweatpants.

Jihoon gasped and pulled away from Soonyoung's mouth when he felt his erection being palmed but he wasn't given time to catch his breath when Hoshi was already kissing him. Jihoon's hand went behind him to touch Soonyoung as he pressed his hard on against his ass and pushing until Jihoon was laying on top of Hoshi before he tugged Jihoon's pants off and away.

Cool air hit his bare legs but Soonyoung was quick to touch him and kiss him everywhere; replacing the cold with his warmth.

"His underwear too, idiot." Soonyoung heard his older twin called and made a face but he pulled it down and tossed it somewhere on the ground. He slapped away Hoshi's hand that went down to cup the ass cheeks and took the globes in his own two hands, kneading the flesh; spreading it once in awhile and relishing in Jihoon's moan when he blew air on his rim.

"Clothes off." Jihoon whispered to Hoshi who nodded and scrambled to take off his shirts and pants. He then turned back to Soonyoung who's still having fun with his butt. "Soonyoungie too."

"Okay, baby."

In less than a minute, they all are bare and free from their restricting clothes. The twins silently thanked God because they're of similar size down there so no pride would be hurt. The last time they checked, Hoshi is 0.1cm longer while Soonyoung is 0.1cm thicker; not that much difference and Jihoon said he loves them both and never compared them.

"What would you like to do, kitten?" Hoshi asked, stroking Jihoon's back as Soonyoung had pulled Jihoon onto his lap. "Do you want me to prepare you down there?"

Jihoon wordlessly nodded.

"How would you like it? On all fours with you sucking Soonyoung off? On your back while Soonyoung fuck your throat? 69 with Soonyoung?"

Jihoon moaned at the options. All three options sounds very appealing but if he had to choose : "O-On my back.." He mumbled into Soonyoung's ear.

"With me fucking your throat?" The one holding him added and Jihoon nodded, his face flushing red.

"Okay, kitten. Whatever you want. But since Soonyoung got your mouth, I'll be the one having you down here first, okay?"

"Fair enough." The younger twin agreed and tossed Hoshi the bottle of lube that only had a quarter of its content left.

"We might need to stock up soon." Hoshi commented while uncapping the bottle.

The twins then began to get Jihoon to position. The smallest man was made laid on his back with his head hanging off the edge of his bed where Soonyoung stood while Hoshi settled in between his legs.

"Spread your legs for me, kitten." Hoshi asked while pouring lube onto his fingers, warming it up. "That's it. You're so good for us, kitten." He praised when Jihoon parted his legs, baring himself for him and Soonyoung.

"You're so pretty, Jihoonie." Soonyoung also said from above him and Jihoon's heart swelled with happiness at their words.

"Open your mouth whenever you're ready." Soonyoung said while stroking the pale cheeks and waiting. He didn't have to wait long, obviously, because once he said that, Jihoon had gulped in excitement and immediately parted his pink lips. Soonyoung nodded and lined his hard cock, pushing slowly into Jihoon's waiting mouth.

Hoshi, on the other hand, kept his eyes on the both of them as he stroked the puckered opening, waiting for the right time to push inside and once he saw Soonyoung pushing into Jihoon's mouth, he followed suit. He frowned at the tightness and felt Jihoon squirming slightly at discomfort. While it's true that it has been awhile since Jihoon and Hoshi had sex, he didn't think it'd be the same case with Soonyoung.

"When did the last time you put it in?" Hoshi asked curiously at Soonyoung who's having the expression of pure bliss.

"Hn? Around one or two week ago? Why?"

"Jihoon's damn tight." 

And Soonyoung moaned. Hoshi wasn't sure whether it's because of Jihoon's mouth or the thought of fucking Jihoon's tightness after a long time. Or maybe both. He can totally understand that.

"I'll start moving, baby." Soonyoung said to Jihoon who nodded and with that, he started to rock his hips; moving it forward then pulling back.

Hoshi hummed as he listened to his brother's moans. He thought he'd be disgusted but it's actually just so-so. He also began to thrust his fingers in and out Jihoon's heat, prodding the pink walls and sometimes making a beckoning motion inside him. When Jihoon had started to slowly push against him, Hoshi took it as a cue to press in the second finger.

Jihoon's eyes closed when he felt the slight pain but Soonyoung's stroking his cheek, fucking his mouth gently and singing praises at him and suddenly the pain wasn't so bad anymore. Jihoon made sure to swallow around him when Soonyoung's cock hit the base of his throat and he tried his best not to choke.

He could feel Soonyoung touching the bulge on his throat, saying about how pretty he is taking Soonyoung's cock so well and Jihoon's dick twitched. He's such a slut for praises.

Suddenly, Jihoon's body jerked forward forcing him to take Soonyoung's dick even deeper inside him to the point of him choking.

"Found it, baby." Hoshi sang from below as he pressed on the spot that sends pleasure all over his body.

He moaned around Soonyoung's cock and the latter hissed at the pleasant vibration. "Fuck, baby. I'm going to get rougher, okay?" Was all that Jihoon got and then Soonyoung was holding onto his head and pushing his cock as deep as it could get which made the guy beneath him tear up.

Soonyoung was using his mouth roughly and he could feel his balls gliding over his face at each piston of his hips. It felt so filthy but arousing at the same time that Jihoon couldn't help the moan coming from his throat, which by the way never escaped his lips because Soonyoung's cock was there.

Hoshi down there wasn't helping either as he had made it his personal mission to hit on Jihoon's prostate like no tomorrow. His fingers curling and scissoring him open and when he pushed in the third and last finger, Jihoon was gone.

He was crying from all the pleasure, tears streaming his face as his body shook from the force both boys was using and in the end, Jihoon was cumming untouched.

One of his hand moved up while the other down to reach for both boys who got the message as they held onto it and none complained as Jihoon dug his nails onto the back of their hands, spilling white strings all over his pale, toned stomach.

Soonyoung pulled out and away from Jihoon's mouth, revelling at Jihoon's expression of ecstasy as he came. His hair was a mess and there's a bit of precum on the bridge of his nose which has spilled from him when he had pulled out earlier; his jaw was slack and it'll probably feel sore later but Jihoon looked unbelievably beautiful wrecked like this. He pressed a kiss on the hand he's holding. "You did so well, baby." Soonyoung then said.

Jihoon smiled but it was gone the moment he shuddered because Hoshi had brushed his prostate again. "Baby, wait, please." He cried out weakly, body still sensitive and Hoshi obeyed, kissing each and every fingers of the hand he's holding.

"Our beautiful baby boy." He said and Jihoon smiles at him, feeling only pure bliss.

When he's down from his high, Jihoon signalled for Hoshi to proceed and the eldest happily poured a lube to lather around his length.

Not long after, there's blunt head pressing against the entrance of his hole and Jihoon's body tensed when it was pushed in, opening him.

"Kitten, I need you to relax for me." Hoshi said gently and Soonyoung took it as a cue to help Jihoon in relaxing.

Soonyoung bent down to kiss the corner of his mouth and then his neck and stopped at collarbone where he knows is one of Jihoon's favourite spots. So he nibbled at the skin, sucking red and purple on the pale skin. Then when he reached the column on his throat, Soonyoung couldn't help sinking his teeth into the skin there; successfully ripping a moan from the smaller male and Soonyoung heard his older twin moaning in pleasure as he finally pushed half of his cock inside.

"Just a bit more, kitten." Hoshi said when he felt Jihoon's grip on his hand tightened. 

Soonyoung didn't stop his ministrations even when Hoshi bottomed out. He continued to leave hickeys and bite marks all over Jihoon's chest. He, of course, didn't forget to give the twins bud his attention, too.

Jihoon was a moaning mess once Soonyoung pulled on his nipples and Soonyoung gestured for Hoshi to start moving which the elder did.

Hoshi began to fuck into Jihoon, slowly at first, until he's sure that there's no more pain but only pleasure that Jihoon could feel.

Jihoon arched his back when Hoshi accidentally hit that one spot. "Fuck- Hoshii.." He breathed out harshly.

"Yeah, kitten? Feels good?" He hit the same spot again but harder and this time, Jihoon also cried louder. "Want more, kitten? Then ask." He said while thrusting slowly but precisely.

"Please." Jihoon immediately said. "Please, Hoshii- _ah._ "

"Please what, kitten?"

"Please make me feel good. Want you to abuse my prostate, make me scream." He practically cried and Soonyoung hummed in amusement.

"So this is what you're into." He then said to the older Kwon who just shrugged before complying with Jihoon's wish.

Jihoon was reduced to a blabbering, moaning mess as Hoshi finally fucked him the way he wanted, hard and unforgiving; each aim was accurate to the spot that made him lose his sanity and Soonyoung? He was enjoying the sight of Jihoon falling apart. Continuous compliment spilling from his lips as he wrapped Jihoon's hand around his aching cock.

Thinking was beyond Jihoon's capability at the moment but he still worked his hand in stroking Soonyoung's cock; flicking his wrist, squeezing and pumping in the same rhythm Hoshi was fucking him.

Jihoon almost screamed when he felt Hoshi holding onto his neglected cock, pleasuring him with both his hand and dick and Jihoon trashed around because it's too much but with one hand, Soonyoung held him down, forcing Jihoon to take everything until he's coming again with a loud wail.

"Jihoon has came twice and none of us even have come yet." Soonyoung said teasingly to Jihoon who's laying limp, trying to catch his breath. He then turned to his elder brother and made a shoo-ing motion. "My turn." He said and Hoshi pulled out of Jihoon to switch.

But instead of putting it in, Soonyoung lifted Jihoon up until he's face in face with the slightly loose hole. "So this is how you look like after Hoshi fucked you. You're gaping beautifully." He said, hot breath fanning the opening that made Jihoon squirm.

"Baby, just a minute, please." The smaller pleaded but Soonyoung didn't listen to him and dipped his tongue experimentally to the inviting hole.

"Fuck!" Jihoon cursed, hands that had let go of the twins' grabbing around for something to hold and he found Hoshi's arm. He held tight for dear life when the wet muscles teased his insides, licking around as if he hadn't had his older twin's dick inside him seconds ago.

"Soonyoung- ngh!" Jihoon cried out, pulling Hoshi down to kiss him while Soonyoung was expertly eating him out. His breath hitched when Soonyoung nibbled on his loose rim. "Are you good to go now, baby?" He asked after a while of licking Jihoon and he's settled on biting Jihoon's ass cheeks.

Jihoon let go of Hoshi and nodded but when Soonyoung wanted to push it in, Jihoon stopped him; surprising the twins.

"Was it too much?" Hoshi asked as he helped Jihoon up to a sitting position, crossing his legs and pulling Jihoon to sit on the hollow part between his legs.

Soonyoung was also by his side within a second. "What is it, baby?" He asked, concerned as he brushed Jihoon's hair lovingly.

"W-Want to try something." Jihoon said, his tone seemed unsure as he spoke. "I don't know if you guys will be up for it, though."

"If it's you, we'll be up for anything; except fucking my own twin brother. As much as I love you, that ain't it." Hoshi said, bringing a laugh out of Jihoon.

"What he said." Soonyoung added and Jihoon smiled fondly at them. "So tell us. What do you want, baby?"

"I.. want you both inside me." Jihoon confessed, his cheeks slowly getting pink. 

Soonyoung gasped. "What?"

"Like, at the same time?" Hoshi questioned.

Their boyfriend nodded, embarrassed.

"Can you take it, baby?" Soonyoung asked, bringing Jihoon's face to look at him.

"What if we hurt you?" Hoshi kissed his ear.

"I can, I think? And you won't." Jihoon assured them both. "Please? I want to try."

Hoshi and Soonyoung shared a look, shrugging.

"Well, if it's what Jihoonie wants." They chorused and Jihoon beamed; pecking them both on the lips.

"Thank you."

"But how do we do this? We have to stretch you some more." Soonyoung said.

"You get inside him then I'll try stretching him more with my fingers." Hoshi suggested.

Jihoon shook his head. "I'm pretty loose now, you can just push it inside."

Both boyfriends gave him a look of disapproval.

"That will hurt you." Soonyoung said.

"It's okay. I want it to hurt a little."

"It won't be a little." Hoshi scolded but then Jihoon's pouting at them and he's saying the magic word.

"Please?"

And there goes their resolves.

"Tell us if it's too much." Hoshi said lastly, with a sigh, and Jihoon agreed.

"Do you want to lay on one of us or what?"

"You guys sit facing each other and bring your dicks together. I'll ride you."

The twins inhales sharply at Jihoon's words and they scrambled to the position the younger mentioned.

"Hosh, I think we need the lube." Soonyoung said as he held their dicks together. He then studied their joined cocks and looked again at Jihoon. "Baby, are you sure about this? This is as big as my fist, maybe even bigger."

"Are you looking down on me?" Jihoon challenged cockily.

"We just don't want you hurt." Hoshi corrected and poured a lot of lube onto his hand, lathering both his and Soonyoung's dick; giving it a few pumps and strokes that made them both moan.

Jihoon slung one arm on each of their shoulder for support as he positioned himself. "Help me." He whispered and felt warmth when he received an 'of course' as responses.

Both twins had a hand holding their dicks together while the other rested on Jihoon's back as support as they guided him down.

Jihoon suddenly regretted his decision as soon as he felt their hard tips poking against him; way a lot bigger than anything he's had up his ass. But he wants this and he's gonna do this. With that in head, Jihoon pushed down against the twins' erections.

"Baby, you won't get it in if you're so tense." Hoshi gently traced a soothing circles on his stomach.

"Relax, baby." Soonyoung added, taking Jihoon's dick in his hand and playing with it. "There you go." He said when the younger visibly relax. "Continue when you're ready."

Jihoon nodded as he took a deep breath; concentrating in getting both cocks inside of him but at the same time not tensing his muscles.

It took around 10 minutes of encouraging words and butterfly touches and kisses to help him relax for Jihoon to finally feel them slip inside. He groaned in pain when he felt the width tearing him apart and the burning pain.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck- It hurts!" Jihoon cried and Soonyoung looked at Hoshi, worried for their boyfriend.

But they both know Jihoon wanted to do this, so they pushed away their worries and instead of telling him to stop, they whispered sweet nothings to his ears; telling him that he's doing well and he can do it.

"Come on, baby, you're doing so good." Soonyoung nibbled on his earlobe, wiping the tears spilling from Jihoons closed eyes.

"Baby, just a little bit more. Hang in there, okay? We love you." Hoshi kissed his temple while helping Jihoon to sit down on his cock.

"It hurts so fucking bad. It feels like I'm being ripped apart." Jihoon cried to the first shoulder he found- Hoshi's- when he's gotten half of them inside.

"Should we stop then, baby?" Finally, Soonyoung asked. It feels good; Jihoon feels incredibly tight around them but he never likes seeing Jihoon in pain.

The one being questioned shook his head. "I can do this." He said with determination, biting onto Hoshi's shoulder as he pushed himself down further. "Want to make you both feels good." Jihoon sobbed and now Hoshi and Soonyoung wanted to cry with him because that's so lovely of Jihoon; he is not doing this for himself to feel good but for them.

"I love you." They said at the same time and gave each other a lazy grin.

"I love you guys too. So much." He said honestly and received a kiss on both of his cheeks.

It takes another 10 minutes for Jihoon to fully take them both inside and while the pleasure was overwhelming for the twins, Jihoon was crying heavily.

"You did it, baby." Hoshi praised, stroking his side.

"We're so proud of you." Soonyoung kissed his lips sweetly, no tongues or teeth involved. "We can continue whenever you're ready. Take your time, baby. We're not going anywhere."

"It's okay. Ssh, don't cry anymore." Hoshi started pumping Jihoon's dick as distraction and thankfully, it worked because Jihoon's moaning in between his cries.

"I-I'm okay now." Jihoon breathed out once the pain has became a lot duller.

"Are you sure?" Soonyoung asked, wiping the sweat away from Jihoon's temple.

"We can wait more." Hoshi said with the same concerned tone as his twins but Jihoon shook his head and smiled weakly.

"I'll start moving now, okay?"

They both nodded.

With that, Jihoon began to lift himself up with his shaky legs. Halfway up, and sunk down again.

Both twins groans in pleasure. Being inside Jihoon, alone, he's already so tight and gave so much pleasure. Imagine being squeezed inside of him and rubbing against another dick? Heaven.

"Fuuck, Jihoonie." Hoshi moaned, his hand supporting Jihoon faltering a bit as he closed his eyes and threw his head back.

"Baby, do that again." Soonyoung pleaded and Jihoon did. Repeating the motion until he's confident enough to lift himself up until the tips were what left inside of him and sunk all the way down.

All three of them cried in pleasure.

"Fuck, I won't be able to last." Soonyoung admitted, he's panting heavily as Jihoon did the same action again. Each time Jihoon sunk on their dick, it drove them closer to climax.

"Baby, you feel so good." Hoshi said right to Jihoon's ears as he squeezed his insides, making the twins lose their mind.

"Fuck, want to fuck you so bad." Soonyoung mouthed onto Jihoon's biceps.

"Me too." Hoshi agreed.

"Then do it." Jihoon gasped.

But in that position, it was tricky. So Soonyoung suggested in making Jihoon lay on top of Hoshi while he moved since Hoshi had had his own share of fucking Jihoon earlier.

"Okay." The older agreed easily and slowly they turned Jihoon to face Hoshi and laid down. They were careful not to accidentally slip out of him because they knew how much of trouble Jihoon went to take them both in.

And thankfully, they succeeded.

The new angle sent Jihoon to dizzying pleasure as Hoshi's dick was pressed against his prostate. "Fuck, Hoshii-!" He cried out and Hoshi kissed him happily.

"At least call my name too." Soonyoung sulked as he slapped Jihoon's ass.

" _Ah!_ Soonyoung-!" Jihoon screamed at the sting and hummed pleasantly when Hoshi gave the abused flesh a gentle knead.

"Jihoon's into spanking?" Hoshi nuzzled Jihoon's neck.

"He can get pretty into it." Soonyoung told and he delivered another slap that made Jihoon's body jerk again. "I'm going to start moving." He then said.

When he received the okay, Soonyoung began to pull out, making both Hoshi and Jihoon moan from the friction.

A wanton series of ' _ah'_ s and string of curses filled the room and Jihoon buried his head in the crook of Hoshi's necks as he repeated their names like a chant.

"Fuck, baby, you're getting tighter." Soonyoung said breathily as he pulled Jihoon, by the shoulder, up until his back is pressed flush against his chest; Hoshi stretched his hands for Jihoon to entwine and use to keep his balance.

"Fuck, babe. You're so fucking hot." Hoshi grunted when Jihoon leaned his head back to rest the back of his head on Soonyoung's shoulder, back arching beautifully.

And Soonyoung was thrusting slow. It was hard to move as quick when he's inside Jihoon alone but he made it up by pushing deeply until he's balls deep each thrust. "Fuck, Soonyoungie, so good."

"Baby, are you close?" Hoshi asked as he felt Jihoon clenching tightly on them; it's almost painful.

The male sandwiched in between him and his younger twin could only answer with an incoherence as he rolled his hips to match with Soonyoung's movements.

A loud gasp escaped him when Hoshi suddenly bucked his hips up as if to remind Jihoon that he's there too. "Ah, Hoshi-!"

And Hoshi took it as an encouragement to repeat the action. Jihoon's tightness and the friction of his cock against Soonyoung's driving him near edge.

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum." Soonyoung sunk his teeth to the side of Jihoon's neck, biting deep and harshly until he could taste iron that made Jihoon cry in both pain and pleasure.

Hoshi on the other hand, gripped tightly on his hips; the pressure promising a finger marks on the either of his sides. If Soonyoung is into biting, Hoshi loves leaving finger marks on his body. In short, they love marking Jihoon and Jihoon let them do as they please because he loves it when everyone knows that he belongs to these two gorgeous humans.

"C-Coming-" Hoshi said, his voice strained as he finally released into him, the warm liquid painting both Jihoon's walls and Soonyoung's dick white and also triggering Soonyoung's orgasm.

Jihoon moaned in ecstasy as he felt warm filling him up but his moan was cut short as Soonyoung let go of him and let him fall chest to chest on top of the older twin who let out a surprised 'Oof!' but held onto Jihoon tightly. 

The younger twin took Hoshi's place in holding Jihoon's hips as he continued to thrust, riding out his orgasm and the motions make their mixed cum leak but when he pistoned his hips forward, it was pushed back in; making that filthy squelching noises.

"Hosh, do something about Jihoon's front." He commanded once he finally finished riding his orgasm. 

"Hold him up again." Hoshi answered and after a kiss on Jihoon's lips, he pushed the other far enough until Soonyoung could hold him up.

Hoshi wrapped his palm around Jihoon's hand and began to pump hard and fast, making him approach his end quickly.

Jihoon squirmed when Hoshi thumbed his cock's head, rubbing the oozing precum all around his shaft. Hoshi squeezed the base of his dick and ran the hand up to the tip, making Jihoon breath out in pleasure. He choked when Soonyoung reached a hand down- now only holding him with one hand around his waist- and massaged his balls. 

"Ah- fuck! C-Coming!" Jihoon's body shook as he had his third orgasm; Hoshi still flicking his wrist lazily to milk everything out and slowed down when no more liquid was coming out. 

Jihoon was wrong when he thought they'd let him away with just this. He totally forgot about one fact. Both Hoshi and Soonyoung always overstimulate him; they love seeing the writhe and beg for them to stop. And that day wasn't any difference.

Hoshi's hand around his sensitive cock suddenly picked up pace again until Jihoon trashed violently that Soonyoung had to hold him in place.

Another set of fresh tears fell from Jihoon's eyes as it got painful. "H-Hoshi, stop- please! Soonyoungie-!"

But neither Hoshi stopped nor Soonyoung helped him. They both watched him intently as he tried to crawl away from Hoshi's hand, which is totally futile considering how Soonyoung was rooting him on place.

Jihoon cried loudly as he was forced to have a dry orgasm, only then did Hoshi finally let go of him and Jihoon collapsed onto Soonyoung; limp and completely fucked up.

Hoshi pulled himself up and brought Jihoon to his embrace. "Good job, kitten. You've done so well. It was so good. Thank you." He whispered lovingly and kissed Jihoon's cheeks.

Soonyoung hummed, joining the hug and kissing Jihoon's back. "Thank you, baby. It was amazing." He said, stroking Jihoon's spine which would sore for sure tomorrow. "I'll pull it out, baby." He said and Soonyoung slowly pulled out, Hoshi following suit.

Jihoon whimpered softly when he felt his ass clench around nothing; cum leaking down to his thighs and dripping onto the bed.

Hoshi laid his head down on his pillow and kissed his forehead fondly. 

"Babe, you're gaping a lot bigger now. I can see your insides." Soonyoung said from where he's still sitting, gazing at Jihoon's ass.

Hoshi curiously followed the gaze and gulped. "That's hot."

"Please, I beg of you, don't get hard again. I think I'm going to pass out." Jihoon said weakly, consciousness slowly seeping away. "If you guys do, the only option would be you guys to take care of each other."

"I'd rather take care of myself." Soonyoung rolled his eyes as he got up to get a washcloth.

"Baby, don't sleep yet." Hoshi patted his cheeks to keep him awake. "We have to get you cleaned up."

"I can't." Jihoon whined. "I'm tired."

"I know, Baby. It'll be quick, promise. Look, Soonyoung is back." Hoshi said and escaped to the bathroom to clean himself.

Soonyoung, who's now fully clothed, climbed up to the bed as he wiped Jihoon's stomach, the warm water making him feel even more comfortable. "Baby, stay awake."

Jihoon groaned in protest. "You can just manhandle me. You guys can do that." He pouted and Soonyoung came up to kiss his pout away.

"No. I want you to stay awake."

"Fuck you guys."

"It's the other way around." Soonyoung winked and removed blanket Jihoon was laying on, throwing it to the ground to get it on laundry later. "Jihoon." He called when he saw Jihoon closing his eyes.

Jihoon blinked it open despite much difficulties and glared weakly at Soonyoung.

When Hoshi came back later, Soonyoung was putting on Jihoon's shirt for him so he didn't get cold but didn't bother with underwear because it would be soiled from the cum in his ass anyway, he reasoned.

"Get a new blanket." Soonyoung said to Hoshi who wordlessly complied and grabbed Jihoon's favourite white blanket, throwing it onto the bed.

Hoshi then started wearing his clothes. "I guess I'm going then."

Soonyoung looked at him weirdly. "Why?"

"It's your day with Jihoon. I intruded enough." He said.

"So you do have conscience, after all." Soonyoung snorted and used his chin to point at the empty space on the other side of Jihoon.

Hoshi raised his brow.

"I'm sure Jihoon wanted you to stay too. What kind of boyfriend left after fucking him out of his mind? Are you his boyfriend or a mere one night stand?"

The older gave him a middle finger but walked over to the bed.

"You, stay." Jihoon pointed at him and Hoshi laughed.

"Alright, kitten. I'm staying, don't worry." He promised and sat beside him, stroking his hair and cheeks. "Damn, Soonyoung, you're a fucking animal." He commented when he saw glimpse of the bite marks all over Jihoon's neck and upper body.

"Shut up. No kink shaming." He scoffed and laid down beside Jihoon who's only one blink away from slumber. The smaller one searched for his boyfriend's hand to hold. 

"I expect you to carry me around tomorrow. I don't think my legs will function normally after today."

"Of course, kitten. Just call me."

"Just call us." Soonyoung corrected and Hoshi nodded.

"Right, us."

Jihoon smiled, satisfied. "It hurts as hell, but I'd do it again without a second thought. Will you?"

"If Jihoonie wants to." They said with a fond smile looking as Jihoon grinned tiredly.

"I love you both."

"We love you too, baby."

"Good night, Hoshi, Soonyoung."

"Good night, Jihoonie."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote and proofread this in a day so pls bear if there's still grammatical error 😭  
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed your stay here 💕  
> Kudos will be appreciated 💕


End file.
